disneyfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Snehvide og de syv dværge
Snehvide og de syv dværge (originaltitel Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) er en amerikansk tegnefilm fra 1937, baseret på Grimms eventyr Snehvide. Det var den første tegnefilm i Disneys klassikere i spillefilmslængde produceret af Walt Disney og den første tegnefilm i spillefilmslængde med farver. Den havde premiere i 1937, hvor den var en bragende succes til trods for datidens kritikeres dystre forudsigelser. Snehvide og de syv dværge var den ene af to tegnefilm, der kom på American Film Institutes "list of the 100 greatest American films of all time" i 1997 (den anden er Disneys Fantasia), hvor den blev nr. 49. Den kom højere op (nr. 34), da listen blev opdateret i 2007, denne gang som den eneste traditionelle tegnefilm på listen. Det følgende år udnævnte AFI filmen til "den bedste tegnefilm nogensinde". De syv dværge hedder Brille, Søvnig, Flovmand, Prosit, Gnavpot, Lystig, og Dumpe. Filmen trækker på alle Disneys erfaringer fra Silly Symphony-serien; den indeholder både de komiske scener, som man var vant til fra filmene med de faste figurer, men også de skrækindjagende scener som Snehvides flugt gennem skoven eller dronningens forvandling til en gammel heks. Eller de rørende scener med dværgene, der græder ved Snehvides glaskiste. Dens svage led er prinsen, der mangler karakter, men det opvejes rigeligt af de øvrige figurers udtryksfuldhed. Handling (spoiler alert) Gennem en prolog ved vi, at Snehvide er en prinsesse, der bor sammen med sin forfængelige og misundelige stedmor, dronningen. Som straf for Snehvides skønhed bliver hun behandlet som en tjenestepige, mens dronningen hver dag spørger sit fortryllede Spejl: "hvem er skønnest i landet her". Spejlet svarer hver gang, at det er dronningen; et svar som hun finder meget tilfredsstillende. Ved filmens start svarer Spejlet nu, at det er Snehvide, der er den skønneste i landet her. Dronningen bliver misundelig og beorder sin jæger til at tage Snehvide med nu i skoven og dræbe hende og tage hendes hjerte med tilbage i et skrin, som bevis på, at hun er død. Jægeren får medlidenhed med pigen og siger til hende, at hun skal flygte ind i skoven og aldrig mere vende tilbage. Jægeren tager et vildsvinehjerte med tilbage til slottet. Faret vild og bange bliver Snehvide venner med skovens dyr, der leder hende til en hytte langt inde i skoven. Da hun finder syv små stole inde i hyttens spisestue, tror hun, at der bor syv små børn i huset. Men hun finder snart ud af, at det er syv voksne dværge, der bor der og som arbejder i en mine nærved. Da dværgene kommer hjem, finder de deres hjem rengjort og tror, at et ondt væsen har invaderet deres hjem. De finder Snehvide ligge og sove hen over tre senge. Snehvide vågner og præsenterer sig, og en af dværgene, Gnavpot, beder hende om at blive, da dværgene finder ud af, at hun kan lave mad. Snehvide begynder et nyt liv med at lave mad og holde hus for dværgene. Dronningen finder til sidst ud af, at Snehvide stadig lever, da spejlet igen svarer, at det er Snehvide, der er den skønneste i landet her. Ved brug af magi forvandler dronningen sig til en gammel købmandskone, finder Snehvide langt ude i skoven og narrer hende til at bide i et forgiftet æble, der får hende til at falde i dyb søvn, som hun kun kan blive vækket af ved at få et ægte elskovskys. Dværgene jagter den gamle kone op på en klippe, hvor hun bliver fanget. Hun prøver at rulle en sten ned over dem, men et lyn slår ned på klippen, så den kollapser, før stenen er rullet, og hun falder og dør. Dværgene vender tilbage til hytten og finder Snehvide, der tilsyneladende er død. Da de ikke vil begrave hende, lægger de hende i en glaskiste med guldpynt i en lysning i skoven. Sammen med skovens dyr våger de over Snehvide. Efter nogle års forløb hører en prins om Snehvide og tager ud for at se hende. Betaget af hendes skønhed, kysser han hende. Det hæver forbandelsen og vækker hende. Dværgene og dyrene bliver alle glade og ser, hvordan Snehvide drager med sin prins til hans slot i det fjerne. Stemmer Priser og nomineringer Oscars * 1938: Nomineret: Oscar for bedste musik – Leigh Harline (leder), score af Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline og Paul J. Smith. * 1939: "Honorary Award" – Walt Disney – Snehvide og de Syv Små Dværge fik status som et mageløst stykke arbejde, som har charmeret millioner og har udforsket et helt nyt fantastisk underholdningsområde (en statuette – syv små statuetter). Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * 2002: Vandt: "Saturn Award Best DVD Classic Film Release" DVD Exclusive Awards * 2001: Vandt: "Video Premiere Award Best Overall New Extra Features, Library Title" – David Jessen * 2001: Nomineret: "Video Premiere Award Best DVD Menu Design" * 2001: Nomineret: "Best New, Enhanced or Reconstructed Movie Scenes" – Jeff Kurtti (producer) & Michael Pellerin (producer) (Buena Vista). Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists Awards * 1987: Vandt: "Special Award": Walt Disney - til Walt Disney, til ære for filmens 50. jubilæum. National Film Preservation Board * 1989: "National Film Registry" New York Film Critics Circle Awards * 1939: Vandt: "Special Award": Walt Disney Venice Film Festival * 1938: Vandt: "Grand Biennale Art Trophy": Walt Disney (producer) Hollywood Walk of Fame * Star on the Walk of Fame Motion Picture "Snow White" På 6912 Hollywood Blvd. Young Artist Awards * 1984: Jackie Coogan Award ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة de:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) hr:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka it:Biancaneve e i sette nani ja:白雪姫（映画） nl:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen no:Snehvit og de syv dvergene pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków pt-br:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sr-el:Snežana i sedam patuljaka sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Animation Kategori:1937